Dreams and Ideals
by trebl900
Summary: N looks back on his life decisions and consults someone much wiser than himself. Takes place between Black/White and their sequels.


It had been months since his battle with "the other hero" back at his likely demolished castle. Reshiram had dropped him off in a region a great distance from his own at the man's request, and vowed to return for him if it was ever needed again.

As he walked along the green field toward the town, he looked back on his life. He had always thought of pokemon as his friends, even if the only ones he saw were ones that were neglected or abandoned. At that point, he was just a child, but his thoughts eventually grew with him as an adult, and he found himself learning from another child he now considered his friend, showing him the better side of the coin that he'd been staring at.

He stopped walking as he saw a sign that read, "Lavender Town". He noticed a rather large building centered in the town, and many people were coming in and out the door.

Suddenly N noticed the redness in their eyes and the sadness in their expressionless faces.

"They've been crying," he said to himself. "But why?"

Zoroark pointed at the sign in front of the building: "House of Memories." It was a place for the lost memories of beloved pokemon. A cemetery. He walked in, and took a long look around. Mascara trailed down women's cheeks, and most kids were sniffling; others just looked depressed. He noticed that one citizen was also looking among the chambers of the cemetery. This man, he noted, seemed to have a brightness to his somewhat sad smile, as if he was at peace. He made his way to the man before speaking up.

"Excuse me," N started. "It seems to me that you're the only one not grieving. Have you lost a friend here?"

The man looked at him for a few moments before his eyes fell on a Pokemon N had never seen before. He watched as the little creature waddled over to a stone, flowers in hand.

__Hi Mama!__, it said. __Nice day today huh?__

It stopped to place the flowers into a hole in the ground. Roses. Obvious flowers of affection.

__Today was so much fun! Me and a baby Kangaskhan stacked a whole bunch of blocks together and watched a funny movie and...__

N found himself amused by the pokemon's babbling. He looked at the old man, still smiling.

__...and then me and Azurill played hide-and-seek with a human girl. ____This place is the best!__

The pokemon stopped talking, and looked down at the flowers, and then back at the stone above it.

__Y'know, I ____didn't think I'd be this happy after you died___, _the pokemon resumed_. ___I would've thought I'd be alone for a ____really long time____, but Fu____dgy ____was there for me____.__

It picked at a crack in its skull.

__It would've been nice if you were still here, but I guess you can't ____always____ get what you want.__

N's smile faltered. He knew that feeling all too well. Not many people agreed with his beliefs that pokemon should be freed from their owners; his "father" even ended up using him as a pawn in his schemes. He dreaded what would've happened had his plans been fulfilled. He had been doubting himself since then, and he had yet to decide what he should do. All he knew now was he had the chance to start over.

The baby pokemon backed up a bit.

__Well, It's been good seeing you Mama. I have to go get a bath. Love ya!__

It then waddled up to the old man, who N soon realized was "Fudgy".

"Are you ready to go, boy?"

The creature looked back at the stone, then back at the old man. "Cubone!"

"Alright," Fudgy said, picking up the Cubone and sitting it on its shoulder. "Let's get you a bath."

The man started to walk, but then stopped and turned to N.

"I didn't give you my name, did I? It's Fuji. You asked me if I lost any friends here?"

N nodded, not sure if Fuji would answer or not. It wasn't really _his_ business after all.

"Well, I can't say I haven't," he started, looking to Cubone. "I have, in fact, lost many old friends throughout my life. But I have also gained new ones in the pokemon that have lost their own loved ones to an unbearable circumstance. I don't always know what they really think of me, but I think of them as my friends."

Then Mr. Fuji walked out of the chamber, and exited the building. Feeling curious, N passed through the crowd of mourners to find the old man walking out of town, toward the ocean where he was dropped off.

He found himself behind Fuji, contemplating whether he should make himself known. But Fuji decided to speak up, and N's thoughts became unnecessary.

"Instead of hoping for the happiness of just your pokemon," Fuji started, turning around to face N. "can I get you to wish for the happiness of all pokemon?"

"I have loved pokemon all my life. I could never live without them if I tried," he replied. "But I don't know if I can wish for the happiness of all pokemon; I'm not even sure my own are happy with me."

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked back at Zoroark, with a smile on its face.

"It seems to me that your pokemon loves you just as much as you love them."

Fuji walked over to N, who turned back to face him.

"Tell me," N said. "What does it take to be able to love so many pokemon in the world, even if they aren't doing the right things, or heading in the right directions? It seems to me unbearable."

"It takes everything you have." Fuji replied, heading back to Lavender Town. "I have devoted my life to helping abandoned, neglected, and helpless pokemon. But if I were given a chance to help every pokemon in the world, I'd take it; even if it was the death of me."

Then he walked back to town.

N sat down and thought about what he wanted to do. He wanted to help pokemon, but he never thought about helping __all__of them. It seemed impossible, and yet it may already be happening. All over the world, there are those that neglect, abandon, and endanger their own helpless pokemon, and there are those that take them in, teaching them all they need to know, and sharing their own happiness with them.

A shadow loomed over N, and he looked up to see Reshiram. Zoroark stood by his side, watching N to see what he might say.

__What will you do now, Hero?__

N looked directly into Reshiram's eyes and declared, "I will help everyone I can. Even if I have to sacrifice myself, I will make sure that everyone gets as much happiness and kindness as they deserve."

He climbed onto the beast's back, and Zoroark sat behind him.

__Where will you start?__

N only needed to say one word.

"Home."


End file.
